Drumming Song
by WhiteRoseRed
Summary: There's a drumming sound inside my head that starts when you're around. Never before had Kurt experienced something quite as powerful as the Drumming Song, and all that it took was a curly-haired boy to press play in his mind and change him forever.


**Listening to my daily does of Florence + The Machine today and this idea just decided to plant itself inside my mind and refused to leave it in any form apart from typed up words. So here we go! Based loosely around 'Drumming Song' by Florence + The Machine. Hope you enjoy :) Kurtsiegirl xx**

**Note: The lyrics weren't supposed to be in order and also, I am aware that this song does possess some other metaphorical meanings but I decided to go for a more emotional approach. Enjoy!**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

Kurt remembers the first time he heard the ringing. It was small at first; barely there but enough to spark something from deep inside of him, something that he had not been previously acquainted with.

He'd heard it first on the now oh-so-familiar spiral stairs. The rush he'd felt when the uniformed boy had turned round to face him was unforgettable. That's when the noise started; a small tinkle of a bell in the back of his mind that sent a rush of energy through his body as the grinning boy took his hand. The ringing sounded, mixing with the noisy clutter of footsteps, as the curly-haired boy had led him down that pristine hallway.

It was quieter then, the noise high and sweet, but as Kurt learned more and more about the boy who had practically serenaded him on the day they met, as he spent more time with him, the noise intensified.

And it was Blaine, Kurt discovered. It was only Blaine. The deeper he fell for the naturally charming soloist, the louder and deeper the ringing became, the sound resonating through his mind and reminding him constantly of the fluttering that swelled in his stomach when Blaine as much as smiled at him.

The ringing would sound as soon as Blaine was in eyeshot. It would bounce around in his mind as if trying to tell him something, trying to show him something. But Kurt didn't understand it; he didn't understand the powerful emotions that seemed to be paired with the noise, pulsating through his body as he chatted with Blaine, laughed with Blaine, smiled with Blaine.

It would echo through him for a while whenever Blaine left, taking over his thoughts temporarily before clearing and leaving a silence that caused Kurt to toy on whether to be grateful or disappointed. But either way, as soon as his thoughts strayed back to the adorably puppy-like boy (which they often did) the steadily deepening ringing would return at full force.

Or at least he thought it was at full force.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

By Christmas the ringing was no more, replaced my something deeper and much, much more powerful. The drumming had started, reverberating in Kurt's ears and taking over his mind, causing him to lose all power over his thoughts of which most were about Blaine.

He began to understand it. The sweetness of the admiration he had for Blaine and the red-hot desire he had to be closer to him, of which he couldn't help but be ashamed of. But no rational thought could silence the beats and no mental-scorning could cause Kurt's painfully obvious feelings for the Warbler to decease.

Or at least Kurt thought they were obvious.

But Blaine didn't seem to be able to see it, or feel it…or hear it.

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

Kurt learned to live with it. He learned to accept it and wait it out, but silently he wondered if maybe, just maybe, Blaine could hear the drums to, the drums that played a song just for him.

The drumming song became constant, the beats never ending although the rhythm would change dramatically. All of Kurt's thoughts and feelings seemed to be converted into the almost maddening noise that the oblivious boy-who-always-insisted-on-paying-for-his-coffee was the cause of. But as much as Kurt sometimes wanted the pounding to stop; wanted the persistent infatuation for Blaine to cease, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Kurt can remember the first time (and one of the only times) the drumming lessened. The Jeremiah incident had caused the confusion, the disappointment and the pure pain to made the beats stutter. It was clear to Kurt then that Blaine obviously wasn't on the same page as him, let alone toying with ideas in the same paragraph as the countertenor. But despite the twisting of his stomach while he watched the boy he loved bounce around the GAP and serenade another guy, the drumming was still there, never-ending and a clear reminder of all the things that Kurt was trying to wash away.

The pace of the beats quickened when Kurt confessed his embarrassing and obviously totally wrong belief that Blaine was going to sing to _him_ on Valentine's Day.

They rung loud in his head that day at Rachael's party and continued to do so, their power and intensity effectively displaying Kurt's jealousy and utter betrayal, until that day in the coffee shop when the phrase 'one-hundred percent gay' left Blaine's lips and caused a wave of relief to wash through Kurt and drown out some of the noise.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

It had been going on for four months, and Kurt had gotten so used to it that it barely fazed him anymore. The more and more comfortable he got around Blaine, the smoother and calmer the drumming became. But Kurt had known that one day the drumming had to stop…at least for a little while. He wasn't entirely sure whether this was a good or bad, or in fact what would cause the repetitive thumping to be no more, but he did know that the song couldn't go on forever.

And stop it did.

March 15th. He was decorating, not that this was unusual as Kurt spent a considerable amount of time decorating, but what he was decorating was different, as were the events the followed. Very different.

It had started off as usual. Blaine had entered the room and instantly the drumming quickened, Kurt's heartbeat following suit and causing him to start paying careful attention to his mannerisms and emotions as not to end up in a flustered mess in Blaine's presence. He managed to supress a blush and observed carefully the slightly anxious look that was etched across Blaine's face.

It was when Blaine sat down and nervously took his hand that the drumming started to become unbearable. The sound that was filling Kurt's head up could easily be compared to a dozen sirens, ringing and echoing and sounding as Blaine confessed things that Kurt had convinced himself he would never hear.

But what shocked him the most, what struck him with more power than all of the ringing and drumming and endless noise put together in the previous four months, was that all it took was Blaine's lips against his to bring silence to his mind. The drumming stopped instantly, leaving his mind clear to take in what was happening, to finally understand the song that had been playing for so long.

And as Kurt and Blaine had both discovered, the drumming song is quite a powerful thing, and when two people have that deep a connection and that similar a song, all it takes is a simple joining for the rhythmic beats to become one, to cancel each other out and become clear, starting something entirely new.

Something wonderful.

As months passed, Kurt's mind became host to a new song, a sweeter one, still displaying the desire and the love and overwhelming passion that surrounded the two of them but it was also strangely calm...possessing the power of serenity. They learned to love the song; together they listened to it and built upon it, beat-by-beat and verse-by-verse.

To Kurt it was the most beautiful song in the world.

The Drumming Song.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

**That's basically the first non-dialogue story I have ever written. I really hope you like it and reviews would be lovely. Just a note: my Tumblr name is 'kurtsiegirl' if you want to add me. Thank you for reading! Kurtsiegirl xx**


End file.
